1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessing remote data and, more particularly, to accessing user data stored on multiple computing devices associated with a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, users tend to utilize many different computers. As a result, users store various electronic files on the different computers.
Portable memory devices can allow users to effectively move the data from one computer to another. Portable memory devices, such as memory sticks, are small peripheral devices that provide data storage. Users today often store electronic files on portable memory devices when they intend to utilize on different computers. It is also common for users to either send themselves an electronic mail message having attached electronic files or copy electronic files to a remote storage server (e.g., virtual remote storage drive). The electronic mail message or the remote storage server allows the user to access to the data from different computing devices that are able have network access.
Unfortunately, however, these conventional approaches require that users take actions in advance to see to ensure that particular electronic files are available. For example, the advance action can require that the electronic files be: (i) copied to a portable memory device, (ii) emailed to oneself, or (iii) copied to a remote storage server. If careful preparations to make the needed electronic files available are not taken, then the user will not have access to the needed electronic files when at another computing device.
Therefore, there remains a need for improved techniques for accessing data from multiple computing devices.